Entre ángeles y demonios
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: ¿Sueños extraños? ¿Seres espirituales? ¿Pasado desconocido? Preguntas que albergaron la mente de una pelinaranja hace cierto tiempo, y que de una u otra manera pide que dos nuevos amigos le respondan. Mi primera historia
1. Mudanza y aparición

Capítulo 1: Mudanza y aparición

- Rayos… esta vez estaré en problemas… ¡tonta!- se regañaba mientras salía corriendo del hospital una joven que aparentaba 15 años, ojos color chocolate, cabello anaranjado y de piel clara. Al llegar a un restaurante tomó aire decida a entrar y recibir un castigo por llegar tan tarde, su nombre; Alice Gehabich. Pero al abrir se encontró en una situación diferente.

- ¡Eso no es justo! No quiero...no iré- discutía eufórica una joven peliazul de 15 años, alta y delgada con ojos verdes, llamada Runo Misaki.

- Nada de peros…nosotros estaremos viajando por un tiempo y no pienso dejar a mis 2 princesas aquí solas- lloraba el señor Misaki mientras abrazaba o mejor dicho asfixiaba a runo.

-Etto…de que es... ¿la plática?- preguntó Alice dejando su mochila en el suelo para luego auxiliar a un hermana.

- Alice… hazlo entrar en razón!- exclamó Runo- Nos quiere ingresar a un internado!- decía la peliazul eufórica.

-Nada de quiero… ya lo hice- afirmó el señor Misaki con lagrimas en los ojos y el talón de pago del internado.

Alice se quedó en silencio, no entendía nada, eso de ser la "ayudante" de clases del salón, salir tarde de su consulta en el hospital y estar en la mitad de una conversación no ayuda demasiado.

- Oigan… me podrían explicar ¿por qué no podemos estudiar en la preparatoria de la cuidad?- cuestionó Alice- Papá tu sabes que nosotras sabemos cuidarnos… ¿no es más gastó llevarnos a un internado?-

-Sí pero no podemos arriesgarnos… así que sin peros… a empacar la salida es mañana a las 12 de la tarde- dijo para luego volver a llorar- además … se van a …a… Europa- Finalizó el señor Misaki no sin terminar inundando la cocina.

Al subir Alice y Runo su habitación, la peliazul le hizo una pregunta que tomó desprevenida a la pelinaranja.

-Etto… Alice… ¿No has podido recordar nada antes de los 14 años de edad?- mencionó Runo con respecto a la amnesia de la pelinaranja.

- No nada- respondió la joven un tanto triste- aunque he tenido unos sueños…-se detuvo para luego finalizar con una sonrisa- no olvídalo-

- Y… pues ¿qué tal tu consulta? ¿Ya saben que es lo que tienes?- cuestionó Runo

- Parece que aún no. Solo saben que por algún motivo mi memoria fue borrada… o algo así.- finalizó la pelinaranja

Rato después Runo y Alice estaban empacando su ropa… Y Alice había calmado a Runo haciéndole ver que estaría 3 años sin los cuidados sobreprotectores de su querido padre. Entre algunas lagrimas y risas quedaron rendidas; por lo cual se durmieron rápido.

La mañana siguiente pasó volando: desayunaron, el señor Misaki inundaba la casa, la señora Misaki intentaba calmarlo. Y en el vuelo del avión quedaron dormidas. Runo dormía tranquilamente mientras Alice no dejaba de tener pesadillas.

_-¡Vete!- decía una silueta de un niño- Sabes que está prohibido… si se entera estarás en graves problemas _

_- No me voy a ir- decía la voz de una niña- si tú te quedas aquí, yo igual._

_Alice se encontraba sentada en el suelo…todo a su alrededor era oscuro y frío…solo pudo escuchar algo más antes de despertar:_

_-Perdóname- dijo de nuevo el niño- pero sin mi estarás mejor._

Alice se levanto de golpe. Habían llegado a su destino, después de calmarse de su pesadilla despertó a Runo, recogieron su equipaje y se fueron a su nuevo "hogar". Cuando llegaron se quedaron admiradas del sitio era hermoso, tenía jardines con diversas flores, fuentes, y bancas. Al llegar a la recepción se encontraron a una joven de 15 años cabello plateado, ojos azules, y de piel morena.

- ¡Hola!- saludó la joven- Soy Julie Makimoto ¿acaso están castigadas? ¿Por qué están aquí?-interrogaba la joven.

- Hola – respondió Runo- en primera no estamos castigas y en segundo estamos aquí porque acabamos de llegar- contesto resistiendo su enojo.

- Ha, ya entiendo, pues yo estoy aquí porque mis compañeras de habitación no llegaron- dijo alegre Julie- Un momento, a todo esto no son ustedes ¿Runo Misaki y Alice Gehabich?- mencionó inocentemente la peliplateado.

-Si- dijo amablemente Alice- yo soy Alice y ella es mi hermana Runo- dijo Alice.

-¿Hermanas? No se enojen pero… no se parecen en nada- respondió Julie.

- Se nota tu inteligencia- bufó Runo – Somos hermanas adoptivas, no hermanas de sangre- respondió Runo.

-Quiere decir que… ¿Runo eres adoptada?- dijo inocentemente Julie a lo que Runo fue detenida por Alice al intento de matar a Julie- de hecho Julie soy yo la que fue adoptada… y aunque no sabían ni quién era yo, le agradezco mucho a la familia Misaki que me hayan aceptado- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-A si casi lo olvido- comentó incomoda por la situación Julie- ¡compartiremos habitación! –afirmó dando pequeños brincos, mientras tanto Runo se puso pálida, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer eso.

Después de terminar de desempacar Julie les propuso a las chicas hacer un pequeño recorrido. Durante este paseo Julie les contó sobre los mitos de la fundación del internado, lo típico de una familia rica que terminó con una tragedia.

- Me pregunto qué chica recibirá este año la rosa- suspiró Julie – siempre he querido ser yo...pero...no la recibí el año pasado- decía armando un pequeño drama.

- Julie ¿de qué rosa hablas?- preguntó Runo que para su gusto es lo más interesante que había mencionado su compañera.

-Ups… se me olvidó decirles- argumentó mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza- pues ocurre que cada año una chica recibe una rosa de color morado- decía Julie pensativa- y me pregunto quién la recibirá este año- finalizó la peliplateado.

- ¿Existen rosas de ese color?- preguntó incrédula Alice.

-Sí, el año pasado una chica llamada Melody Matokai fue la chica que la recibió y su popularidad subió demasiado…todos los chicos querían salir con ella-

- Y… ¿Quién da esa flor?- volvió a cuestionar Alice.

- Eso es lo más extraño…nadie sabe…pero solo entrega 1 rosa una sola vez en el año …dicen que si sales de noche se ve sombras extrañas en la biblioteca- dijo Julie con cara de susto- pero soy demasiado miedosa como para ir- finalizó.

Luego de mostrarles la biblioteca, el jardín, algunos salones y el auditorio decidieron volver a la habitación para dormir; pues durante todo el paseo ya había anochecido. Aunque Alice recordó algo y decidió volver a la recepción.

- Chicas ahora vuelvo, olvidé entregar mi talón del pago de la colegiatura- dijo para luego voltearse y avisar- las veo en la habitación.-

Después de entregar el papel decidió ir corriendo, pues cada vez estaba más oscuro. Finalmente se cansó a lo que llegando al jardín se sentó en una banca que tenía vista a la biblioteca.

- Vaya, este lugar se ve tétrico de noche- jadeaba Alice- será mejor que…- no terminó su frase por que vio la silueta de una persona sentada en la parte más alta del techo de la biblioteca, incluso parecía que él , ella o incluso eso…la estuviera observando- que...que…qué es eso- dijo asustada Alice para retroceder unos pasos.

Luego de unos segundos paralizados sus piernas respondieron y se había propuesto correr de inmediato…pero la silueta se desvaneció. Al ver esto Alice suspiro pero al voltearse chocó con el cuerpo de una persona. Al levantarse Alice se quedó muda.

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la pelinaranja; para luego por instinto retroceder algunos pasos.

-Vaya… después de todo no me recuerdas- dijo la voz de un joven.

Al levantar su cabeza Alice pudo verle el rostro al muchacho que estaba frente a ella. Tenía aproximadamente 17 años el cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos dorados, pero… lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que llevaba en la mano: una rosa morada. El se acercó a Alice para colocar la rosa en su cabello y luego simplemente desapareció. Luego del susto Alice se fue corriendo a su habitación y no paró hasta llegar. Al entrar y dejar ver el obsequio del joven empezó a ser interrogada por sus compañeras.


	2. obsequio y dudas

**Hola a todas y todos xD muchas gracias por sus reviews bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Espero y sea de su agrado.**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 2: Obsequio y dudas

-¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Era guapo? ¿Te pidió salir con él? ¿Son novios? ¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntaba emocionada Julie mientras Runo solo la miraba con fastidio

- No sé, no me dijo, apenas y lo vi, no me pidió nada, ni siquiera lo conozco y dudo mucho casarme con un desconocido- respondía en orden todas las preguntas de la peliplateado

- Bien, vale, ahora señorita corazón… ando muy cansada y quiero dormir- dijo Runo arrastrando a Julie para luego aventarla a su cama, darse media vuelta y Runo volvía a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se alistaron para su primer día de clases. Las tres iban al mismo salón el 1°A de la preparatoria. Al llegar al salón todos estaban alarmados… pues había una rosa morada con una nota: "Para Alice Gehabich". Para evitar llevar la flor en la mano se la coloco en su cabello. Cuando la pelinaranja afirmó su nombre las chicas comenzaron a matarla con la mirada… mientras que los chicos hacían planes para salir con ella. Después de las actividades en el salón tendrían clases de deporte.

- Me pregunto donde será la cancha…no debí decirle a las chicas que las alcanzaba luego- se lamentaba Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Vaya, vaya mira que me encuentro a la niñita que se lleva mi popularidad- decía una joven de cabello marrón anaranjado, ojos verdes y piel clara- Creo que tienes algo que es mío… dame esa flor- ordenó la muchacha, tomando a Alice fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Oye Melody!- gritó un joven de cabello castaño, con ojos cafés de piel morena- deja de meterte en problemas, además la maestra de matemáticas te busca.

- Como digas- finalizó Melody, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante a Alice.

-¿Te encuentras bien Alice?- pregunto el joven.

- Si pero… ¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó la pelinaranja.

- Mi nombre es Daniel Kuso- dijo el sonriente muchacho- aunque… todos me llaman Dan y pues se tu nombre porque gracias a ella, ahora muchos sabe quién eres- mencionó lo ultimo señalando la flor.

- Ok ya entendí- dijo Alice a lo que recordó- Oye, tú también estas en el grupo A entonces ¿por qué no estás en clases?- agregó Alice.

- Pues porque el profesor de deportes me mandó a buscarte cuando se fijó que no estabas- respondió el pelicafé para luego guiar a Alice a la cancha.

Luego de la clase tenía la tarde libre. Alice fue a tomar un baño, luego se cambió en los vestidores y se dirigía a su habitación cuando chocó con un chico de cabello castaño claro corto un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos azules grisáceos. Aparentaba una edad de 16 años.

- Disculpa… no te vi- se disculpaba un joven de cabello mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Alice- mi nombre es Joe Brown, supongo que tu eres la famosa Alice, ¿verdad?- preguntó al ver la flor en su cabello a lo que Alice asintió.

- Disculpa a todo esto… ¿en qué grupo estas?- cuestionó Alice

- Voy en tu mismo salón, solo que no asistí hoy por que estuve en la enfermería- respondió sonriendo.

- Bueno… espero verte mañana- sonrió Alice- me tengo que ir… me falta escoger en que club ingresar… nos vemos- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Al parecer… te encontramos- susurró después de que la joven se había ido.

Después de varios clubs finalmente escogió gimnasia. Estuvo paseando por el jardín pero al llegar a la biblioteca recordó el acontecimiento del día anterior. Pero cuando quiso irse… tuvo otra sorpresa.

- Vaya, no creí que volvieras por aquí desde que te pusiste pálida- escuchó un voz que parecía estarse burlando. Al buscar de donde provenía vio al mismo muchacho de la noche anterior descansando en la rama de uno de los árboles.

- Eres…tu- Pronunció Alice un tanto sorprendida- ¿Quién eres, que haces aquí y que quieres?- dijo firmemente la pelinaranja, intentando esconder su miedo.

- ¿Quién soy?...ya lo sabrás- dijo mientras la veía fijamente- ¿Qué hago aquí?...buscando- respondió mientras saltaba al suelo- ¿Qué quiero?... algo- dijo apareciendo detrás de Alice para luego jugar con algunos mechones del cabello de la joven.

- ¿Qué clase de respuestas son esas?- contestó Alice, para alejarse de él unos pasos.

- Honestamente… nunca creí que nos olvidarías- Comentó el muchacho cambiando su tono de burla a uno de tristeza, cosa que confundió a la pelinaranja – Aunque…lo único que te diré es que cuando vuelvas a verme…no armes un teatro… ¿quieres?- diciendo esto se fue dejando totalmente confundida a Alice.

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo… jeje es que aproveche a subir los dos… pensaba subirlos mañana pero debido a que recordé mi falta de tiempo lo estoy subiendo ahorita… gracias por todos su reviews. Solo que tengo una duda para los usuarios deFF… sonará extraña y me da penita pero… ¿Cómo mando Reviews desde mi user? Aun hay mucho que no se utilizar y me gustaría que por favor alguien me explicara. Gracias :)**


	3. Tú

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios o simplemente por leer. Bueno pues al parecer podré subir rápido el fic. Primero porque ya lo tengo terminado (tengo varios fics en proceso en mi querida libreta xD) y segundo pues por que los maestros se están solidarizando y nos dejan menos trabajo por hacer… bueno aquí el tercer capitulo**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 3: Tu

Llegó el día siguiente… la clase A iniciaría el día con clases de historia. Al parecer había una noticia nueva, ya que la profesora aun no llegaba. Pasó unos minutos y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la profesora y una noticia.

- Buenos días alumnos- saludo la profesora – no es muy común que haya cambios en el segundo día de clases… pero al parecer en el lugar de la señorita Melody que se encontraba en un grado mayor- eso último lo leyó en una ficha- se ha ingresado a un nuevo alumno – esto llamó la atención de Alice, pero luego su sospecha fue desechada.

- Ah… Etto… ¿profesora? - decía Joe desde la puerta- se me hizo un poco tarde… ¿me permite pasar?- decía alegremente el pelidorado.

- Adelante…pero que sea la última vez- Joe asintió sentándose en la misma mesa que Runo- Como decía… tenemos un nuevo compañero- siguió la profesora- adelante…pasa y di tu nombre- refiriéndose al alumno de la puerta.

Todas las chicas se quedaron contemplando al joven. Mientras que Alice se limitaba a mirar impresionada… era el mismo joven que la estaba "acosando" desde hace un par de días. Al entrar se paró al lado del escritorio.

- Buenos días mi nombre es…- dijo el joven con una ligera sonrisa de burla, obviamente hacia Alice- Shun Kazami- esto último lo dijo mirando a la pelinaranja.

- Pues… bienvenido Shun… toma asiento a lado de Gehabich- finalizó

Inició la clase y Alice no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. Se limitaba a pensar en que quería Shun con ella y qué tipo de relación tenía con él. Mientras tanto el moreno la observaba y se preguntaba por qué no se encontraba en un interrogatorio. Al terminar la clase la profesora le pidió a Alice que recogiera un libro de historia en la biblioteca para la clase siguiente; así que planeó con Runo y Julie verse en la cafetería mas tarde.

- Genial… ahora tendré que hacer esperar a las chicas- susurraba mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca- y para empeorar las cosas, me encuentro en la misma mesa con el- mencionó con un tono de molestia a Shun.

- Por lo visto no te caí muy bien ¿verdad?- dijo Shun sorprendiendo a Alice – Se ve que no eres asustadiza eh?- alegó burlonamente Shun

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? – le preguntó la joven

- Que si que hago en el internado… asuntos míos. Pero si dices aquí en el jardín de la biblioteca…es mi lugar favorito- Respondió el pelinegro con una pequeña risa en el rostro.

- Es una lástima que casi nadie venga por aquí- murmuro Alice

- Tsk! es mejor así – respondió para sí mismo Shun – así no arruinan este lugar-.

Luego de entregar el libro a la profesora; Alice fue acompañada o más bien seguida por Shun al jardín de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- mencionó molesta la pelinaranja, que se encontraba recostada en la sombra de un árbol

- Porque quiero- respondió indiferente Shun

- Pareces una especie de acosador ¿sabes?- le reclamó Alice

-dime como quieras- dijo sin ningún interés- te tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué volviste al jardín?- con una mirada de intriga

- No lo sé… me encanta este lugar…esta tan calmado y tiene muchas flores que me gustan- respondió con una gran sonrisa- por algún motivo siento que ya he visto este lugar- murmuro Alice cerrando los ojos.

_- ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita y tu color favorito?- interrogaba una voz_

_-… Ahora que lo pienso… las rosas me encantan y me gusta mucho el color morado - respondía la voz de una chica_

_- Bueno pues ¿qué tal si te regalo una?- se escuchó un tono de alegría en esa voz_

_- Sabes que no existen de ese color, tonto- se escuchó a la joven con unas risas_

_- Ya verás que si- afirmó_

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres rara? – soltó entre risas el pelinegro

- Jaja… muy gracioso- respondió sarcásticamente la joven.

- ¡Ya! - fue interrumpido por unos gritos de algún muchacho o joven.

Alice comenzó a buscar ese ruido mientras que Shun estaba un poco alarmado así que decidió acompañarla. Aunque se llevaron una mezcla de alivio y asombro al ver la siguiente escena.

- ¡Que dejes de molestar te he dicho!- gritaba una eufórica peliazul

- Por favor solo perdóname… no fue mi intención- rogaba el pelicafé.

- Esto…se puede saber ¿qué hacen?- entro a la plática la pelinaranja

Al escuchar a Alice los dos culpables de aquel escándalo, inmediatamente se separaron.

- Vaya Alice… tienes mucha suerte de no conocer a este tipo- murmuró Runo para sí misma.

- Si que eres tonta- respondió indignado el pelicafé- ella tiene la fortuna de conocerme ¿sabes?

- ¿Fortuna? yo diría desgracia- respondió arrogantemente Runo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- Cuestionó Alice

- Pues yo vine a buscarte ya que tardabas mucho, pero este zalamero se puso a seguirme después de que casi me tira de las escaleras- respondió más tranquila la peliazul.

- ¡Oye! acaso no me preguntaste ¿donde era la biblioteca?- cuestionó el castaño un tanto molesto- intente decirte por donde llegar y no me entendiste por eso te acompañé…vaya forma de agradecer- insistió a punto de armar un drama.

Luego de tanto discutir se dieron cuenta que la pelinaranja no estaba sola, por lo que decidieron preguntar sobre su acompañante.

- Hola… Etto… ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?- preguntó Runo al pelinegro

- Shun Kazami- respondió de una manera un tanto indiferente

- Que ánimos tienes ¿eh?- agrego Dan con un ligero sarcasmo en el mientras se llevaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Tsk… como si tuviera tiempo de lidiar con críos- lanzó mordazmente para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Alice pera luego tomarlo de la muñeca haciendo que guiara su mirada a esta – Etto… ¿por qué no nos acompañas a comer algo?- invitó Alice con una ligera sonrisa provocando un sonrojo casi invisible en la cara de Shun

- Que mas da – respondió volteando un tanto la cara para disimular lo ruborizado que estaba

El camino a la cafetería fue un tanto incomodo, nadie decía o comentaba algo. Alice observaba el sitio, Runo seguía molesta con Dan, Dan ignoraba a Runo mientras que Shun solo se limitaba a ver de reojo a la pelinaranja. De repente un poco antes de llegar a la cafetería Shun cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Demonios… ¡no aquí!- gruñía mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza para comenzar a presionar las sienes, intentando disminuir el dolor

- ¡Shun!... ¿estás bien?... ¡responde!- decía un poco alterada la pelinaranja mientras Runo y Dan se encontraban paralizados, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

- No tardará en recordarlo- susurró para sí mismo el moreno

Sin dar tiempo de nada Shun se alejó de ellos corriendo, sin siquiera dar explicación de algo. Al llegar a su habitación se decidió por tumbarse en la cama. El dolor había disminuido mas no desaparecido.

- Por lo visto no la estás pasando bien ¿no?- decía Joe saliendo del baño con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, pues cuando Shun empezaba con algún tipo de dolor… es ponía de malas.

- ¿Tú crees?- respondió tranquilamente para sorpresa de Joe

- Oye ¿seguro que no tienes nada? Cuando te hago una pregunta de este tipo me respondes con una mirada asesina o tus comentarios sarcásticos- Mencionó asombrado de la actitud de su compañero –O es que… acaso ¿te pasó algo interesante con cierta pelinaranja?- dijo pícaramente el muchacho mientras que su compañero ladeó su cabeza para evitar su mirada

- No tiene nada que ver… en primera ni se acuerda de nosotros… solo me invitó a comer… pero ¡estas malditas jaquecas me traen harto!- Mencionó lo ultimo claramente molesto

-Si te está comenzando a doler es porque pronto lo irá recordando ¿verdad?-Preguntó Joe mientras Shun lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos- Bueno, bueno procura no desquitarte conmigo- exclamó divertido- pero…. ¿sabes que entre más tarde será peor para nosotros verdad?... ¿Shun?- giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que su compañero se había dormido

-Después de todo… el que siempre sufre… eres tú- susurró para sí mismo. Se sentía feliz al saber que después de un tiempo la encontraron, pero se sentía mal por qué de una u otra manera todo el "peso" caía siempre en los hombros del pelinegro. De una u otra manera Joe se sentía… inútil.

**Continuará… ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 4: Sueños**


	4. Sueños

**Qué suerte tengo que puedo actualizar rápido :D bien pues gracias por sus reviews y aquí la cuarta parte**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capítulo 4: Sueños

El sol se colaba por las cortinas de una amplia habitación. En la cual dormían 3 chicas. Aunque después de un corto periodo de tiempo… una de ellas se levanto con dirección al baño. Después de bañarse y vestirse se acomodó el cabello y dejó una nota en la mesita, para luego salir.

- Vaya por que la biblioteca parece estar alejada de todo el colegio- jadeaba de tanto caminar la pelinaranja. Pero de repente entró en duda

- Que será que…- susurró mientras recordaba el estado de Shun en l día anterior, aunque de repente empezó a sentir un fuerte mareo… por lo que se sentó en la sombra de un árbol.

_- Lloviendo… al parecer el día está un poco triste ¿no crees?... Moooo no es justo y dijiste que hoy iríamos al río- Se escuchaba la voz divertida de una infante_

_- Vamos no seas caprichosa que quieres que haga… ¿Qué pare la lluvia? Suficiente hago con estar aquí contigo y ese inútil Tenshi- le respondía un niño_

_- Vamos yo tampoco vine para estar contigo… si me ven al lado de un kishin me acusarían de lo que llaman traición ¿sabes?- respondía el Tenshi un poco molesto_

_- Tsk… nadie te invitó… por mi lárgate- contestó con una mirada amenazante mientras el Tenshi extendía las alas_

_- Moooo… ¿siempre estarán peleando?- interfirió de nuevo la pequeña- el motivo por el cual los invité a ambos es porque son mis únicos mejores amigos y me gustaría que se hicieran amigos también- insistió al borde del llanto_

_- De acuerdo, ¿aunque sea amigos?- le extendió la mano el Tenshi para luego volver a ocultar sus alas_

_- Tsk… qué más da… aunque no me pidas que te considere mi amigo del alma- respondió el Kishin para luego estrechar las manos_

_Al ver esto se escucho una leve risa proveniente de la menor del grupo._

_- Bien con eso me alegro por ahora… pero ya verán que seremos buenos amigos… mis mejores amigos…son…-_

- ¡Ah!- gritó Alice al sentir algo en su frente- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- dijo asombrada de ver a Shun como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada.

- Pues salí a caminar un rato y te encuentro dormida aquí- Respondió con cierto tono de victoria y una pequeña risa en su rostro.

- No me refería a eso… si no que ayer estabas muy mal- insistía la pelinaranja con una cara de gran preocupación

- Vaya quien diría que una "desconocida" se preocuparía por alguien que fue marcado como acosador ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- A propósito… sé que no te lo pregunté antes… ¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste desde la biblioteca hasta mis espaldas en un segundo?... digo me refiero… al día que apareciste por primera vez- dijo Alice esperando una respuesta por parte del joven

- ¿De qué hablas?... yo solo aparecí a tu espalda y luego me fui corriendo…- mintió el joven – ¿segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza?- terminó de decir

- No mientas… sabes que si eras tú… si no entonces ¿qué hacías atrás de mi?- insistió Alice

- Vaya me parece que tú te escapaste de algún manicomio- respondió con una risa burlona

- Jajaja… que gracioso, ¿te digo algo?- dijo volteando a ver al moreno para luego asentir – me di cuenta que solo tienes dos tipos de risa- comentó la pelinaranja riendo mientras Shun la miraba confundido – lo que quiero decir es que ríes sarcásticamente; o sonríes burlonamente ¿Por qué nunca ríes por alegría?- terminó de interrogar Alice

- Pues… porque no tengo un motivo concreto para hacerlo… se podría decir que la única persona con la que reía abiertamente… está… desaparecida- Respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz

- Eso no es motivo para estar triste ¿sabes? quizás no te importe mi vida pero…- hizo una pausa dudando de continuar pero finalmente cedió- yo no tengo ningún recuerdo desde antes de los 14 años, no sé nada sobre mis padres o parientes… pero aquí estoy sin más remedio que sonreírle a la vida

-"Lo sé"-pensó Shun- No has considerado ¿que son 2 casos muy diferentes?- insistió el moreno

- Si, tu amiga o amigo esta desaparecido… mientras que yo ni si quiera sé si siguen con vida… sí que son casos muy diferentes- Mencionó dando la obviedad de que la situación de la joven era mucho más complicada

- Como digas… en fin ¿a dónde ibas?- preguntó mientras se levantaba para luego ofrecerle su mano a Alice

- Gracias…- dijo después que la ayudó a levantarse- y de echo… iba a la biblioteca… me dejaron una investigación sobre mitos y leyendas de la clase de español… ¿Ya la terminaste?- preguntó incrédula de la despreocupación del moreno

- No… es más ni recordaba ese trabajo- dijo mientras caminaba con toda la calma del mundo

- Que irresponsable…- dijo con una sonrisa- si quieres puedo ayudarte- se ofreció amablemente

- Gracias… pero ya tengo toda la ayuda que necesito- respondió una de sus típicas risas burlonas, para luego desconcertar a la pelinaranja.

En la habitación del moreno… se veía trabajando agotadoramente a un castaño.

- No puedo creerlo… ese malcriado…- hizo una pausa con una mirada sombría- ¡Me dejó de nuevo todo el trabajo!- gritó Joe liberando toda su tensión.

Después de tanto trabajar Joe decidió por darse una ducha. Al momento de abrir el grifo de la regadera y el agua tibia hiciera contacto con su piel, comenzó a sentir unas punzadas en las muñecas. Y luego un leve dolor de cabeza.

_-¡Vamos Joe no seas malo!- hacía berrinche una niña –dijiste que jugarías conmigo y con el- decía a punto de llorar_

_- Pero… es que… sabes que yo no confío en el- respondió _

_-¿Por qué es un kishin?- interrogó su pequeña acompañante_

_- Pues… si… aun no sé cómo alguien tan… sombrío y deprimente como él es tu amigo- añadió_

_-Si lo conocieras no pensarías lo mismo- gritó para luego salir corriendo_

_- Oye…E-espera- exclamó Joe para luego comenzar a seguirla_

- ¡Demonios!... ¡Duele!- decía apretando la parte afectada – N-no puede ser… ¿tan rápido?- susurró al observar unas marcas con forma de cruz sobre sus muñecas- Los estigmas…- terminó de decir

Después de estar todo el día en la biblioteca Shun y Alice se dirigían de vuelta a los dormitorios. Alice tenía hambre por lo que al llegar tenía pensado hacer algo de comer o ir a algún lugar a comprar algo, mientras que Shun pensaba en el sermón que le daría su compañero.

- Bien… nos vemos mañana en clases- se despidió Alice al llegar a la entrada, aunque a última hora se dio media vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dejando totalmente sorprendido al moreno.

Después de dar tantas vueltas para evitar los sermones de Joe, no tuvo más opción que volver al dormitorio, pues sus queridas admiradoras lo estaban hartando. Aunque al llegar en vez de encontrar a Joe con lo que él llama su "furia cómica" ya que hace cada berrinche y acusación al moreno lo encontró sentado en el sillón con una expresión adolorida.

- ¿Y ahora?- soltó el moreno apenas prestándole atención

- No me siento muy bien… ya debes imaginar la razón- se levantó para ponerse detrás de él- y sé que no estoy en condición de recriminar ni nada pero…- iba a decir hasta que Shun lo interrumpió

- Vete a dormir- sacando una cajita de leche del refrigerador- Terminaré la tarea que el holgazán no quiso terminar- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros

Sin reclamar ni nada Joe obedeció no sin antes mirar al moreno concentrado en la tarea. Después de todo esa es su manera de decir "no te preocupes… descansa… te ayudaré con esto". A lo que el castaño sonrío.

Después de trabajar un par de horas, Shun terminó el trabajo de ambos. Cuando se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, una punzada en la cabeza lo paró en seco. El dolor que sentía era de nuevo tan fuerte que casi se cae al suelo aunque tuvo la fortuna de sujetarse en la mesa. Debido al malestar se sentó en el sillón cerrando los ojos y apretando las sienes con sus manos.

- ¡Otra vez!... esto me está hartando- gruñía el pelinegro

_Un niño aparentemente como cualquier otro se encontraba en el bosque. Después de un raro comenzó a llover por lo que buscó refugio debajo de un árbol._

_-¿Lluvia?... ella no se pondrá muy alegre cuando le diga que no iremos a nadar- suspiró_

_De repente escuchó un ruido detrás de unos arbustos. Al asomarse se dio cuenta de que ese algo era un alguien… y era la persona a que buscaba._

_- Oye enana…- aunque se detuvo al notar que su amiga estaba llorando. Él detestaba verla llorar, tanto así que a quien la hacía llorar se ganaba una advertencia o mirada asesina por parte del chico. En muy raras ocasiones se ganaban un "castigo" físico.- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo para agacharse y alzarle el rostro con la mano_

_- S-Shun… es que…- no la dejó terminar por que el ya estaba buscando culpables_

_- ¿Fue ese pedazo de Tenshi? ¿Verdad?- la interrogó Shun con una cara de pocos amigos_

_- N-NO… Etto… el no me hizo nada… fui yo la que- nuevamente fue interrumpida pero en esta ocasión fue Joe_

_- ¿Estás bien? Lamento lo de hace rato- dijo Joe ignorando totalmente a Shun- Vamos aun podemos jugar ¿sabes?- tomándola de la muñeca dispuesto a llevarla con él para jugar aunque de repente se le zafó de las manos_

_En un rápido movimiento Shun tomó a su amiga por la mano que tenía libre y la jaló fuertemente hacia él, haciendo que se zafara del agarre del Tenshi y quedara en un abrazo un poco posesivo por parte del Kishin._

_- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves?- dijo mirándolo desafiante- Solo te digo algo… no me importa qué… solo no dejaré que nadie se la lleve de MI lado… ¿oíste?- dijo terminando su amenaza para abrazar a la pequeña ligeramente más fuerte._

-¿Cuanto más estaremos así?- se preguntó al ver los estigmas en sus brazos un poco más arriba de los codos – Idiota… no me dijiste que ya empezaron a aparecer- dijo antes de dormirse en el sofá.

*** Tenshi: ángel en japonés**

***Kishin: demonio en japonés (si tengo entendido era akuma pero luego di con esta terminación y me gustó mas esta)**

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo ^^ no creo tardar mucho en actualizar el fic ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 5: Duda**


	5. Duda

**Waaaa aquí de nuevo… subiendo conti. Bueno… solo les puedo decir que es un poco probable que algunos se enreden con la historia (a veces me confundo yo misma xD) así que cualquier duda sobre algo… con gusto se la respondo (claro sin soltar spoiler del fic ¬¬)**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 5: Duda

- ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!- gritaba totalmente eufórica Julie

- Etto… Runo… ¿ayuda?- suplicaba la pelinaranja

- ¡Nada de ayuda! ¡Julie tiene razón! ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!- Le recriminaba Runo echa una furia- Al menos dinos donde estuviste toda la tarde- añadió un poco más tranquila

- Pues… es que…- al recordar todo lo sucedido la pelinaranja no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse- solo salí a caminar- se excusó

- Si claro… es por eso que llegaste casi en la noche y ahorita estás echa un tomate ¿eh?- Runo la miró acusadoramente

- Vamos Alice… si no confías en nosotras ¿entonces en quien?- insistió Julie

- De acuerdo- Dijo Alice para luego soltar un suspiro- pues ayer si iba a la biblioteca… pero en eso me comencé a marear y me senté cerca de un árbol… - dijo omitiendo la visión que había tenido- unos minutos después me encontré con… Shun… y pues estuvimos platicando un rato… luego comenzamos a caminar y se hizo tarde… por eso llegué a esa hora- Finalizó Alice completamente roja. Mientras que Runo y Julie se quedaron mudas de la impresión.

- ¡ALICE SALIÓ CON EL CHICO MAS CODICIADO DE LA ESCUELA!- gritó alegre Julie sacando del transe a Runo y hacer que Alice se pusiera nerviosa

- Julie no creo que eso haya sido una cita ¿sabes?- intentó calmarla Alice. Ella sabía que si las demás chicas se enteraban la acosarían con preguntas de… ¿Qué cosas le gustan? ¿Son novios? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

Después del agitado día Runo y Julie ayudaron a Alice a terminar su tarea, ya que se había distraído con Shun… según sus amigas.

A la mañana siguiente se podía observar a unos tranquilamente después de haber hecho la tarea y otros apurados "transcribiendo" información del trabajo de alguien más. Se pudo observar un tranquilo Shun sentado en su mesa como si no se le hubiera hecho pesado el proyecto, un somnoliento Joe debido a hacer doble trabajo, una Alice asustada al ver la debilidad de este, una despistada Julie leyendo revistas mientras le daba copia a los chicos del mismo salón y un apurado y un poco histérico Dan rogando para que Runo le diera copia de su tarea. La cual a fin de cuentas aceptó. La clase pasó rápido para suerte de todos.

- Genial… simplemente genial… termino un trabajo y de inmediato la maestra me da un trabajo extra- decía un castaño

- Gracias a ti también me incluyeron en esto ¿sabes?- dijo un poco molesta Runo

- Oye eso no es mi culpa- le contradecía Dan

- Si que la es… no había conocido a nadie tan idiota como tú- replicaba Runo – no sabía que hubieran personas que no saben siquiera darse copia- protestaba Runo

- Claro que si… si se darme copia- Inflaba los cachetes en forma de berrinche

-Si claro… por eso también copiaste mi nombre ¿no es así?- dijo Runo para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza

- Ok… ese si fue mi error ¿contenta?- decía el castaño intentando disculparse

- De acuerdo- respondió Runo con una pequeña risa, aunque sin fijarse tropezó con una piedra provocando que se tropezara; aunque para su suerte o desgracia Dan logró tomarla de la muñeca provocando que cayera sobre él.

- Auch… Etto… Runo ¿podrías levantarte?- mencionó un tanto adolorido y sonrojado Dan

- P-Perdón…-dijo Runo totalmente ruborizada ayudando a Dan levantarse

- Jaja no hay problema… oye… ¿te gustaría salir algún día?- dijo nervioso esperando un no como respuesta

- Claro- respondió Runo con una gran y sincera sonrisa dejando a un Dan totalmente ruborizado

En ese mismo momento Alice se encontraba en la habitación durmiendo. De repente su rostro lleno de paz cambió a uno de tristeza y desesperación. Al parecer tenía una visión… o más bien pesadilla.

_- Corre más rápido enana… si sigues así nos alcanzará- le gritaba la silueta de un niño de unos 7 años mientras la jalaba para ayudarla a correr más rápido_

_- Espera… no puedo… estoy muy cansada- le respondía Alice_

_- ¿¡Como que espera! Nos va a encontrar- decía para girarse y llevarla cargada_

_- Pero… ¡donde esta Joe!- Gritó de repente_

_- No te preocupes el nos alcanzará después- seguía corriendo_

_- Oye… prométeme algo…- le soltó la niña_

_- ¿Ahora qué?- respondió fastidiado_

_- Que… Que si nos separamos algún día nos volveremos a ver… - soltó llorando Alice_

_- Pero…- contradijo el Kishin pero fue interrumpido_

_- ¡Solo promételo Shun!- gritó la niña _

_- Lo prometo- dijo volteándola a ver no con una risa de burla o sarcasmo… con una risa verdadera_

Después de lo último Alice se levantó de golpe. Sudando frío, se encontraba temblando y con un dolor de cabeza… pero le dolía algo más: los tobillos. Al revisar la parte adolorida ahogó un grito de susto… tenía unas marcas en forma de cruz alrededor de sus tobillos.

- Q-Que me está pasando…- decía entre lágrimas- ¿Son reales esos sueños? ¿Q-Que rayos son Shun y Joe?- al pensar y recordar lo soñado comenzó a llorar más fuerte- ¿Qué son… ellos para mí?

Decidida de encontrar una respuesta. Aguantando el dolor de sus tobillos decidió salir a buscar a Joe y a Shun colocándose un par de tenis para que no se le notaran las marcas.

**Muajaja el dominio total del mundo… *escondiendo plan maestro* ok no… acaban de presenciar mi pequeño pasatiempo xD bien… ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 6: Verdad**


	6. Verdad

**Bueno… gracias por sus reviews… en serio que me alegran el día ^^ aquí va el sexto capítulo**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 6: Verdad

Después de tanto caminar y no encontrar a ninguno de los dos jóvenes se le ocurrió donde podría estar Shun. Rápidamente cambió de dirección hacia la biblioteca. Al divisar al joven debajo del árbol de siempre apresuró el paso.

- Shun Kazami… dime qué rayos intentan hacerme- decía ella con un notable enojo raro en el carácter de la chica

-¿Ah?- notando su falta de diálogo fue más específico -¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas idiota – le gritó llorando antes de caer al suelo debido al dolor- ¿por qué?

- ¿Oye estás bien?- dijo al notar de que la chica si estaba asustada y al ver que no podía ni levantarse se alarmó- Alice que te pasa- dijo para colocar su mano en el hombro de Alice… pero ella le dio un manotazo

- ¿¡Que si qué me pasa!- le gritó con una gran desesperación- Apareces de la nada el primer día, empiezo a tener sueños más raros, luego me da dolor de cabeza y al fin de cuentas tengo unas marcas en mis tobillos- decía totalmente asustada- Si es una broma de ustedes… por favor basta…- le rogaba

- Ojalá y solo fuera eso- respondió Shun con la mirada al suelo. En el corto tiempo de conocerlo jamás lo había visto doblegar la mirada ante nadie… incluso cuando él era el equivocado- hay que buscar a Joe- dijo para cargarla en su espalda- luego te contaremos todo ¿Quieres?- le dijo a Alice, la cual asintió- De acuerdo… solo cálmate enana- dijo con una risa burlona dejando a Alice asombrada

Después de un rato llegaron a la habitación de Shun y Joe. Shun recostó a Alice en la cama y fue a buscar al castaño. Luego de unos 15 minutos volvió acompañado de Joe.

- Oye… no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí- le reprochaba el castaño al moreno

- Pues ve practicando la explicación… porque ya la quiere- dijo para voltear a ver a la pelinaranja que los miraba con algo de desconfianza

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?- fue directa Alice, la cual no se encontraba con su mejor ánimo

- Bueno… es que si te digo la verdad… nos tomarás por locos- decía el castaño con la cabeza al suelo

- Créeme que es muy posible que sí les crea- insistió la pelinaranja- no diré nada solo díganme que me está pasando. Estoy más que segura que ustedes saben quién soy y que me ocurre- mencionó Alice con tanta seguridad que no les dejó otra opción que decirle la verdad de las cosas.

Shun movió a Alice al sofá de la mini sala y le sirvió una especie de té que calmarían los dolores de las marcas. Alice comenzó a beberlo y el dolor fue disminuyendo.

- Bien… lo que pasó ya tiene mucho tiempo- comenzó Joe. Shun estaba con una cara de fastidio y Alice lo escuchaba muy atenta- bueno nos conocimos hace 9 años… tú eras igual que ahora, tenías 5 años de edad y gracias a ti es que me hice amigo de este malcriado- dijo con una pequeña risa –De seguro te debieron salir unas marcas en forma de cruz ¿no es así?- preguntó a Alice la cuál asintió –Bien, son estigmas… nosotros estamos conectados contigo… debido a una especie de hechizo que se activó para salvarte en el pasado- afirmó Joe

Alice seguía sin comprender. Si ellos la conocían entonces ¿por qué no selo dijeron cuando la volvieron a ver?

- Tu eres la más normal de los tres…- dijo esto aunque al ver la cara de confusión de su compañera continuó- bueno… es que lo que ocurre es que ni Shun ni yo somos humanos-

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Alice totalmente asombrada… pero no se encontraba asustada- entonces ¿Qué son?-

- Bueno… yo soy un Tenshi mientras que Shun es un Kishin- dijo Joe. Al escuchar que era Shun Alice no pudo evitar ponerse tensa… pero se le pasó al recordar que de todas manera Shun seguía siendo Shun- Hace 9 años nos hicimos grandes amigos… gracias a ti-

- Pero como sabrás los Tenshi y Kishin son enemigos. Además tienen una regla. Al encontrar al humano elegido deberá ser llevado a los líderes de esa especie-dijo Shun confundiendo a Alice- El humano elegido es aquel que puede sentir las vibraciones espirituales, gracias a esto puede ver el futuro o usar el arma de algún Kishin o Tenshi- finalizó Shun

-Esta es la explicación breve… pero ahorita te contaré toda nuestra historia- dijo Joe sonriendo mientras Shun solo se encontraba serio. Después de tanto tiempo… los tres estaban reunidos.

**Bien… gracias por leer… por cierto xD **

**Si los deje traumados con mi songfic de Magnet… gomenasai *implorando perdón* pero bueno…**

**Cuando alguien gusta de ese tipo de fic… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Bueno.**

**Capitulo 7: Kishin**


	7. Kishin

**Bueno… aquí el séptimo capi. A decir verdad mí preferido xD **

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 7: Kishin

- Te conocí cuando me mandaron a matar un par de humanos que podían ser los humanos elegidos- comenzó Shun.

_Estaba nublado… oscuro y sombrío. El tipo de clima favorito del pequeño príncipe Kishin. Si, príncipe. Shun Kazami, apariencia de un niño de 7 años con cabello negro y corto a los hombro y unos inconfundibles ojos dorados… el príncipe de los Kishin perteneciente a la familia Kazami, respetada por el alto poder de sus armas. El arma de él era una guadaña que poseía un porte de terror, el cual todos respetaban al verla. Había sido mandado a exterminar unos humanos que sospechaban ser los elegidos._

_- Detente… por favor… no sabemos quién eres… no te hicimos nada… ¿solo por verte nos mataras?- suplicaba una señora de edad avanzada _

_- No me importa y es más… todos los humanos pueden vernos… pero es muy diferente que los humanos presientan los hechos que ocurrirán. Tú ya sabías que iba a venir- respondió gélidamente. Para ser un niño él era más cruel que cualquier humano- ¿no es verdad?- agregó con una risa ansiosa por dolor y sufrimiento. Solo fueron segundos ensordecedores de una cuchilla atravesar un cuerpo humano._

_- Que seres más débiles- dijo mientras corría uno de sus dedos a través de la cuchilla tomando un poco de la sangre de su víctima – entonces… ¿por qué muchos los creen especiales?- finalizó lamiendo la sangre en su dedo_

_Luego de un rato volvió al dominio de la oscuridad llamado así para evitar decir "infierno". Al presentar su labor concluida volvió a su habitación en donde se encontró con su hermano. Shaoran Kazami hermano mayor de Shun por 1 año cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura con ojos color verde jade, un poco necio, arrogante y malcriado._

_- Oye tonto- se dirigió fríamente hacia su hermano menor- Padre quiere que vayas y acabes con esta rata- entregándole una carpeta con algunas fotografías. Al recibirlas se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Entre más rápido acabara con él, más rápido podría volver._

_Llegó de nuevo al mundo humano. Al localizar y exterminar sus blancos, en vez de volver como siempre lo hacía decidió caminar un rato. Hasta que visualizó una silueta de una niña. Al fijarse en el poder de su alma, se asombró de inmediato… no había duda…era ella. La humana que había sido elegida. Se acercó a ella dispuesto a matar pero al acercarse ella volteó a verlo._

_- Entonces ¿ya es hora?- dijo inocentemente- ¿eres tú el que va a matarme?- dijo con un tono de tristeza y decepción en su voz_

_- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes y porque lo preguntas?- preguntó el Kishin bajando momentáneamente su guadaña. Usualmente cuando las personas saben que su muerte se aproxima intentan huir inútilmente._

_- Pues… porque lo soñé y porque si vas a matarme me gustaría que me dieras un momento… quiero hacer algo antes de morir- le pidió con una mirada de inocencia. El Kishin se sentía intrigado ella no estaba huyendo de él… no rogaba por vivir, solo le pedía la oportunidad de hacer algo antes de irse. El Kishin le concedió su petición acompañándola._

_Al llegar a unos jardines ella se agachó con las rosas… y cortó una colocándosela en su cabello. Arriba de la oreja. Al terminar se volteó al Kishin y le pregunto algo que le sorprendió._

_- Te tengo dos preguntas ¿Cómo te llamas?- esa pregunta lo asombró, ¿Quién quisiera saber el nombre de su asesino?- y ¿se ve bonita la flor?- esa lo dejó totalmente boquiabierto_

_- ¿En serio estas bien?... digo… voy a matarte y sales con esas preguntas- respondió el Kishin saliendo del shock – bueno… mi nombre es Shun Kazami y pues… si… supongo que está bonita. Tú sabes que soy un Kishin… ¿no me tienes miedo?- pregunto_

_- Gracias y no… no te tengo miedo- respondió con una sonrisa-… estoy lista- dijo para colocarse enfrente del Kishin. Estaba temblando… pero no pensaba salir corriendo._

_Shun tomó la guadaña con fuerza y la niña cerró los ojos esperando la cortada. La cual nunca recibió. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada del Kishin y una gran sonrisa que en toda la vida de Shun jamás había puesto._

_- ¿P-Por qué?- pregunto la niña_

_- Solo me caíste bien – respondió altaneramente pero algo sonrojado Shun- eres la primera persona que no huye de mí- dirigió la mirada al suelo - ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó_

_- Alice- mencionó la niña- Alice Gehabich- sonrió sinceramente_

_- Bien… pues ya vete- dijo para desaparecer su arma y darse media vuelta_

_- Pero…- fue interrumpida_

_- Ya dije que no te mataré- respondió sonrojado Shun_

_- Entonces… ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?- ofreció la pequeña pelinaranja_

_Al escuchar esto la cara del pelinegro se iluminó y rió con nunca lo había hecho. Después de tantos años de soledad y tristeza... encontró a un amigo que no le temía. _

_Después de dar por terminada su labor el pelinegro aceptaba cualquier misión con tal de poder volver a ver a su amiga. Incluso mentía y se escapaba de vez en cuando al mundo humano. Un día él la invitó a nadar al río y ella aceptó gustosa. _

_Shun se encontraba esperando a Alice debajo de un árbol… estaba lloviznando._

_-¿Lluvia?... ella no se pondrá muy alegre cuando le diga que no iremos a nadar- suspiró_

_De repente escuchó un ruido detrás de unos arbustos. Al asomarse se dio cuenta de que ese algo era un alguien… y era la persona a que buscaba._

_- Oye enana…- aunque se detuvo al notar que su amiga estaba llorando. Él detestaba verla llorar, tanto así que a quien la hacía llorar se ganaba una advertencia o mirada asesina por parte del chico. En muy raras ocasiones se ganaban un "castigo" físico.- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo para agacharse y alzarle el rostro con la mano_

_- S-Shun… es que…- no la dejó terminar por que el ya estaba buscando culpables_

_- ¿Fue ese pedazo de Tenshi? ¿Verdad?- la interrogó Shun con una cara de pocos amigos. Alice le había dicho a Shun de que un Tenshi había estado jugando con ella. Esto no le agradó si ellos ya lo sabían… intentarían llevársela._

_- N-NO… Etto… el no me hizo nada… fui yo la que- nuevamente fue interrumpida pero en esta ocasión fue el Tenshi_

_El Tenshi se dirigió a ella y se disculpó de algo que había hecho. El la ayudó a levantarse y la tomó por las muñecas, diciendo que irían a jugar. A Shun le enojó no el hecho que lo haya ignorado sino el pensar del Tenshi que creía que podría llevarse a su única amiga así de fácil. En un rápido movimiento Shun tomó a su amiga por la mano que tenía libre y la jaló fuertemente hacia él, haciendo que se zafara del agarre del Tenshi y quedara en un abrazo un poco posesivo por parte del Kishin._

_- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves?- dijo mirándolo desafiante- Solo te digo algo… no me importa qué… solo no dejaré que nadie se la lleve de MI lado… ¿oíste?- dijo terminando su amenaza para abrazar a la pequeña ligeramente más fuerte. De un momento a otro sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que los Kishin se enteraran que él había estado protegiendo a esa humana._

-Así fue como nos hicimos amigos- dijo Shun un poco aburrido por el relato. Mientras Alice se limitaba a verlo sorprendida.

- Vaya… nunca hubiera imaginado eso- respondió sorprendida – Etto ¿y tu Joe? – preguntó pidiendo que continuara

**¿Algún review? ^^ **

**Capitulo 8: Tenshi **


	8. Tenshi

**Nya~ No hay mucho que decir… solo sueño y una torre de tareas por hacer UwU**

**Aquí el octavo capi **

Capitulo 8: Tenshi

- Bueno yo te conocí un poco después de hacerte amiga de Shun- comenzó Joe

_Un hermoso día soleado, en la pequeña pradera se podía observar a una niña pelinaranja platicando alegremente con un niño castaño. El pequeño castaño no era un niño… él era un Tenshi su nombre era Joe Brown. Príncipe de los Tenshi. El al igual que los otros poseía un arma… la suya era un elegante arco dorado que disparaba flechas plateadas. Claro que estando en el mundo humano no tenía motivo para tenerla descubierta, por lo que la desvaneció al llegar._

_- Entonces ¿tú puedes ver las almas de otras personas… y cosas que pasan en el futuro?- preguntó el niño_

_- Si- confirmó la pequeña- Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Alice_

_- Joe Brown… oye se que sonará extraño… pero tienes que venir conmigo…soy un Tenshi y me mandaron a llevarte a nuestro reino- decía Joe rogando para que Alice le creyera- si no vienes conmigo los Kishin te encontraran y te matarán-_

_- Jaja bueno lo de los Kishin ya lo sé… y si te creo que seas un Tenshi- dijo Alice con una tímida sonrisa- mi mejor amigo… Shun… es un Kishin- al decir esto Joe intentó calmarse. Los kishin ya sabían de la existencia de esa niña ¿entonces por que seguía viva?_

_- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a jugar y luego te sigo contando?- pidió el castaño y la niña asintió_

_- Pero es que dije que iría con él a jugar al río- dijo Alice- aunque puedes venir conmigo.- A lo que el castaño aceptó esperando que no estuviera el Kishin._

_El pequeño Tenshi rogaba porque su amiga olvidara su otra reunión y convencerla de irse con él después de todo si ella seguía viva es porque le es útil a los Kishin. Que la usaran de juguete o carnada… lo molestaba demasiado._

_Después de tanto caminar comenzó a lloviznar… el castaño se detuvo de repente sorprendiendo a la niña._

_- Creo que no es buena idea que vaya… mejor me retiro- dijo dándose media vuelta_

_- Joe eso no es justo- dijo reprochando la niña. Sus ojos estaban llorosos evitando que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos._

_- No me parece buena idea ir contigo ¿sabes?... mejor nos vemos otro día-agregó un poco apenado pero intentando consolarla Joe._

_-¡Vamos Joe no seas malo!- hacía berrinche una niña –dijiste que jugarías conmigo y con el- decía a punto de llorar_

_- Pero… es que… sabes que yo no confío en el- respondió _

_-¿Por qué es un kishin?- interrogó su pequeña acompañante_

_- Pues… si… aun no sé cómo alguien tan… sombrío y deprimente como él es tu amigo- añadió_

_-Si lo conocieras no pensarías lo mismo- gritó para luego comenzar a llorar y salir corriendo_

_-¡E-Espera Alice!- gritó Joe para comenzar a seguirla. El sabía que si ella se lastimaba el culpable sería él. Pero no le preocupaba eso… esa niña… sentía cierto aprecio por esa humana y no quería que por un comentario suyo saliera herida. Después de tanto buscarla la encontró llorando en unos arbustos. _

_- ¿Estás bien? Lamento lo de hace rato- dijo Joe - Vamos aun podemos jugar ¿sabes?- tomándola de la muñeca dispuesto a llevarla con él para jugar aunque de repente se le zafó de las manos. Al voltear se percató de que el Kishin tenía abrazada a Alice y lo miraba de una forma amenazante. El Tenshi se inquietó, nunca había estado en esa clase de situación… Estaba cara a cara con un Kishin._

**Bueno… creo que a partir de ahorita no habrán tantos recuerdos xD ¿Reviews? **

**Capitulo 9: Inquietud**


	9. Inquietud

**Bueno decidí subir de una vez el capi porque es probable que mañana no pueda -.- ya que me arrastrarán a una fiesta que no quiero ir ¬¬ pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?... NADA!**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 9: Inquietud

- Si pasó todo eso ¿Cómo es que ahora se llevan bien?- preguntó incrédula la pelinaranja

- Es un misterio- contestaron Shun y Joe al mismo tiempo. Cada quien con una sonrisa.

-¿No que no reías Shun?- le comentó admirada Alice

- Si sí, pero ya volví a encontrar a esa enana – dijo viéndola con una pequeña risa. La cual Alice le regresó ligeramente ruborizada.

- ¿Pero para qué se supone que fui elegida?- preguntó Alice

- Bueno… pues se supone que tu eres capaz de utilizar las armas de las familias principales tanto de Tenshi como de Kishin- le explicó Joe- se podría decir que en caso de otra guerra como la que hubo cuando nos hicimos amigos… eres tú la que puede acabar con ella- terminó

- De acuerdo… pero ¿Por qué motivo los Kishin y Tenshi quieren o querían hallarme?- preguntó esperando una respuesta.

- Pues cuando tú manejas algún arma… de la especie que sea… el poder de esta aumenta demasiado- le explicó Shun – bueno… eso pasa si sabes usar las habilidades de energía que posees- finalizó

- Pero como ya no hay ningún problema… no tendré que hacer nada ¿Verdad?- preguntó de nuevo Alice

- Pues… que tú tengas que pelear o algo así no… pero hay que dar el aviso de que sigues viva y al menos recuerdas una parte de lo sucedido- respondió Joe- después de todo ya no hay ningún conflicto entre nosotros - finalizó

- ¿Avisar? ¿A quién?- preguntó Alice

- Pues hay que ir al reino de los Tenshi allí no habrá problemas… seguro que entenderán- dijo con mucha seguridad Joe- El problema será con los Kishin ya que Shun estuvo involucrado contigo lo más probable es que haya alguna objeción de parte de alguien cercano a él. No por parte de su padre… sino de…- agregó Joe pero de detuvo al ver que Shun quien se encontraba con una visible mueca de molestia en la cara –Olvídalo… no te amargues tanto… Aparte no creo que tu padre aún se acuerde del matrimonio que tenía arreglado ¿o sí?- lo animó Joe

- Tsk… aunque dijeran que el matrimonio con esa loca sigue en pie no me quedo- suspiró Shun para salir por la ventana y caer al patio trasero

- Ja… nunca cambiara… igual de imprudente que siempre- dijo con una gran sonrisa Joe, mientras Alice seguía pensativa

- "¿matrimonio? ¿Qué querrás decir con eso Shun?"- se cuestionaba mentalmente

Pasó un mes tranquilo… Alice seguía asimilando las cosas que los dos jóvenes le contaban. Aún había cosas que no entendía pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo. Mientras tanto Dan estaba algo inquieto así que decidió preguntarle a Joe.

-Entonces… ¿eso es lo que debo hacer? ¿Y si se burla de mí?- decía horrorizado Dan

- Jaja y ¿de qué se supone que se burlará?- preguntaba incrédulo Joe- Vamos creo que hasta tú mismo sabes lo que Runo siente por ti… ¿por qué no decírselo?- lo animaba Joe

-…D-De… acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido el castaño- selo diré en el receso

Después de un largo día escolar Dan le pidió a Runo que en el receso en vez de ir a la cafetería fuera al patio trasero. La peliazul se extrañó de esta petición… pero terminó aceptando.

- Bien… y ¿Qué querías decirme?- fue al grano la joven

- Ah… bueno… yo… me…preguntaba si tu…-tartamudeaba el castaño, mientras Runo lo miraba confundida, cosa que alteraba a Dan.

- ¿Sabes algo?... no te entiendo nada de lo que dices- terminó la joven

- De acuerdo… solo prométeme que te guste o no lo que te vaya a decir… por favor no me golpees- suplicó el castaño, a lo que Runo asintió- Bueno… es que desde hace rato quería decirte… que siempre me has agradado… y pues quería preguntarte si… ¿quisieras ser… mi… novia?- preguntó Dan… mas rojo que un tomate. Dejando a una Runo boquiabierta.

- … nunca esperé que fuese eso… pero… ¡claro que acepto!- exclamó Runo para luego abrazar al castaño… que buscando sus labios los juntó en un tierno y dulce beso, para luego mirarse mutuamente sonrojados.

- ¡SI!- se escuchó detrás de los arbustos - ¡JA! muchas gracias Dan… ¡acabas de hacerme ganar una apuesta! – salió Julie entre los arbustos con un deprimido Joe

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- gritó la nueva pareja al unísono

- Pues lo que pasa es que yo aposté a que si te atreverías a decirle a Runo… pero Joe dijo que no… y gané- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Runo solo emitía un aura oscura hacía la peliplateado… la cual como siempre despistada ni siquiera notaba. Este día había sido un ambiente muy tenso para Dan. Pero para su suerte… al fin de cuentas… salió bien. Mientras en la habitación de Alice esta se encontraba leyendo un libro de matemáticas, en lo que llegaba Joe a platicar, pero escuchó algo en la mini cocina que decidió ir a observar, encontrándose con cierto pelinegro asaltando su nevera.

- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¡Y más precisamente comiendo nuestra comida!- apuntó acusadoramente Alice

- ¿Uh?- se limitó a decir… pero rápidamente agregó- ¿Qué hago aquí? como ya respondiste sola… lo repetiré… comiendo- dijo mientras tranquilamente se sentaba en el sillón

- Esa manera de responder las preguntas me desquicia ¿sabes?- agregó Alice inflando los cachetes en forma de reproche. Después de observarlo un rato se sentó en el sillón más largo.

- ¿Qué haces?- intentó sacar plática Shun. Decidió cambiarse de lugar al sillón donde estaba su compañera. Al sentarse recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, fingiendo interés en lo que hacía.

- Estudiando… también deberías… los exámenes son en 2 semanas- agregó la joven ruborizada por la cercanía de moreno.

- Tsk… puedo responder esa cosa sin tener que estudiar…- dijo para luego recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Alice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Q-Quítate- reclamó la pelinaranja

- No quiero… ya me acomodé- dijo mirándola fijamente- ahora que lo pienso bien… no has cambiado en gran cosa… Uh… recuerdo que te di algo… pero ya no la veo por aquí- dijo buscando algún objeto con la mirada

-… no hablas de… esa flor que me distes… ¿Cuándo me acosabas?- dijo lo ultimo con un tono de burla causando una mirada un tanto extraña en el rostro de Shun

-… ¿acosarte?- dijo con un tono de malicia… provocando que la pelinaranja se pusiera nerviosa- vaya… soy un acosador…- dijo Shun levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Esa sonrisa le dio escalofríos a la joven.

En un rápido movimiento Shun empujó a Alice en el sofá quedando Shun encima de ella mientras la sujetaba en las muñecas. Shun se encontraba un tanto nervioso… su broma era demasiado pesada pero según el… ella se lo había buscado. Mientras que Alice estaba del mismo color que un tomate… le gustara admitirlo o no… el pelinegro le parecía muy apuesto… y ella sabía que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por el… aunque estaba más que segura… que el… le estaba jugando una broma.

-Moooo tonto quítateme de encima- decía inocentemente la pelinaranja empujando débilmente a Shun

- Y si no quiero… ¿Qué harás?- susurró contra su oreja haciendo estremecer a Alice, para luego colocar su cara muy cerca del rostro de Alice.

Para su suerte o desgracia Joe abrió la puerta… al ver la posición tan comprometedora de Shun con Alice se le pasaron 2 cosas por la mente… Shun y Alice estaban "ocupados"… o… le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada a Alice. Aunque aceptó la segunda opción cuando escuchó al moreno carcajearse y la pelinaranja reclamándole.

- ¡Jajaja!… lo que sea que andes pensando no debe ser propio de un Tenshi ¿no es así?- reía Shun debido a la palidez de su amigo que estaba un en la entrada. Lentamente Shun se levantó dejando libre a Alice, mientras está seguía totalmente ruborizada

- C-Cállate… tú y tus perversiones Shun…- le reclamaba el castaño a su amigo- Alice… ese mediocre no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- preguntó a la joven. La cual respondió no haber recibido ningún daño

De repente Alice comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza… los estigmas volvieron a provocar dolor. Unos segundos después Alice colapsó cayendo desmayada. A lo que Shun y Joe se acercaron a ella.

_Correr, correr, correr, lo único que podía hacer…eso mismo… correr… sin armas… ni poder… no queda más que huir. Una pelinaranja salía corriendo de una gran mansión. El motivo… la estaba siguiendo._

_- Vamos… sal… tu sabias que él es mío… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?- le recriminaba la silueta de una joven… debido a la oscuridad solo se le veían sus ojos… verdes. Ella extendió su mano apuntando a Alice y comenzó a concentrar energía en la palma de la misma. Un disparo a esa distancia… y todo terminaría._

_Habías disparado… pero el ataque se desvío. Al abrir los ojos Alice dio con la silueta de otro Kishin… no había duda… era Shun._

_-¡Vete!- le pedía Shun- Sabes que está prohibido… si se entera estarás en graves problemas, ya están sospechando… es por eso que la mandaron a ella- dijo mientras miraba a su oponente con gran desprecio_

_- No me voy a ir- respondía - si tú te quedas aquí, yo igual- lloraba Alice_

_- Si que eres necia- se escuchó de nuevo- incluso Shun lo sabe… quiera o no el será mío… ni tú con tus queridas lagrimitas podrán hacer algo- le recriminó la Kishin _

_Volvió a disparar pero debido a la falta de tiempo de regresar el ataque Shun recibió el golpe._

_-¡Shun! no puedes morir… dijiste que estarías conmigo…- Shun seguía de pie… el ataque no le había hecho mucho daño- Shun… yo... te quiero- soltó de repente la pelinaranja dejando a un Shun alegre pero a la vez destrozado por dentro. El sabía que era hora de separarse de ella._

_-Perdóname- agregó Shun. Había abierto un portal y eliminado los recuerdos de la pelinaranja, que lo miraba sin reconocerlo. Unos segundos después Alice regresó a su dimensión- pero sin mi estarás mejor- agregó después de sacarla del campo de pelea_

_- Al menos entendiste la posición en la que te encuentras ¿no?- agregó con una sonrisa cruel. Mientras Shun caía de rodillas al suelo, su mirada estaba totalmente pérdida y opaca… acababa de darse cuenta que su única alegría… lo único bueno de su vida… ya no estaba._

Alice despertó de golpe. Shun y Joe fueron de inmediato a ver que le había ocurrido. Alice decidió contarles el sueño que tuvo… omitiendo todo lo que tenía una relación sentimental con el moreno. Shun agradeció mentalmente el hecho que no recordara lo que la pelinaranja le dijo antes de desvanecerse… claro… que ella si lo recordaba.

- Entonces… ella ha vuelto- susurró Joe

**Bueno… hasta aquí el capi -.-U y los que tengan su oportunidad disfruten libremente su domingo… no como yo que estaré esclavizada ¬¬* Cuídense ^^**

**Capitulo 10: Prometida**


	10. Prometida

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capítulo 10: Prometida

- ¿Quién ha vuelto? –preguntó Alice

- Creo que Shun es el más indicado para que te diga esto- mencionó Joe mirando a Shun

- Bueno… pues… para empezar el motivo por el cual no nos recordabas es porque yo borré todos los recuerdos que tenías de nosotros. Aún si lograbas escapar de los Kishin que nos seguían… te encontrarían por tus recuerdos- agregó Shun- el motivo por el cual regresaste es porque los kishin ya sabían de tu existencia y los Tenshi te tacharon de enemigo por el simple hecho de tenerme como amigo- esto último lo dijo con una mirada de dolor y tristeza-La chica que nos está siguiendo es Fabia Sheen… desde que nací se armó un matrimonio para que yo y esa… ¿cosa? nos casáramos a la edad de 17 años- agregó Shun

- ¿Pero?- interfirió Alice

- Pues… creo que como la deje botada y yo ando por acá… es que ella vendrá… el problema es que querrá matarte a ti- dijo esto último viéndola fijamente… mientras la pelinaranja palidecía.

- Genial… y ¿qué tan probable es que nos encuentre?- pregunto Alice

- Todas las posibles- agregó Joe- es por eso que te pedimos que no te alejes tanto de nosotros- pidió Joe con una cálida sonrisa. A lo que Alice aceptó.

Después de una semana Alice había aprobado con calificación de 9 el examen, Joe 8 mientras que para sorpresa de ambos Shun la aprobó con 10. Después de esto Alice se fue de nuevo al jardín de la biblioteca.

- A pesar de saber un poco más de mí y de ellos… hay cosas que aún no entiendo- suspiró Alice

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Quién soy? ¿Y qué quiero?- preguntó una chica que se encontraba de pie en una delgada rama del árbol. Al mirar que era la misma chica de sus sueños no puedo evitar aterrarse.

Shun se encontraba en la cafetería… interrogado por sus admiradoras, mientras que Joe se encontraba comiendo con Dan. De repente ambos sintieron unas fuertes punzadas… temiendo lo peor comenzaron a buscar a Alice. La pelinaranja corría desesperadamente mientras que la joven la perseguía con unas pistolas. A fin de cuentas esa era su arma. De repente se detiene y se da la vuelta hacia una dirección en particular cruzando unas miradas no muy agradables con el recién llegado Shun.

- Vaya vaya… Shun querido… en que basurero vengo a encontrarte- decía cínicamente la muchacha.

- Tsk… que desgracia verte otra vez Fabia- dijo mirándola atentamente Shun. Fabia Sheen ojos verdes jade y cabello azul oscuro. Una chica realmente hermosa… pero igualmente cruel y sádica. Un kishin de lo más cruel.

- Me extraña que no ande ese Tenshi con ustedes- dijo burlándose de Joe

- Mira bien Fabia…- respondió Joe- sea lo que sea que hagas aquí… te recomiendo volver- amenazó seriamente. Algo para nada común en la personalidad de Joe. – Le hiciste daño a mis amigos antes… no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar- finalizó Joe

El ambiente estaba tenso… en números Fabia tenía las de perder… pero ella sabía que Gehabich no podía defenderse, por lo que uno de los dos se limitaría a protegerla mientras otro la atacaba. A esta teoría no le parecía tan difícil pelear con ellos. Un Tenshi siempre duda en atacar, mientras que un Kishin en un ambiente de sangre le cuesta controlarse. Cosa que tenía que mantener en cuidado Shun o terminaría descuidando a Joe y a Alice.

- Vaya vaya… y yo que creí que aquel día había terminado contigo- se dirigió cruelmente a Alice- bueno… creo que no me has de recordar… Fabia Sheen… Kishin… prometida y futura esposa de Shun… y quiero matarte- dijo respondiendo a todas las preguntas de la pelinaranja que se formulaba mentalmente

- ¿Futura esposa mía?- dijo Shun burlándose de Fabia- primero muerto

- Se puede arreglar- ofreció sarcásticamente la peliazul- no sé porque tanto alboroto si no estoy atacando a nadie… solo pasaba a saludar a mi querida amiga Alice- respondió con una perturbadora sonrisa

- Si que eres fastidiosamente insistente- alegó Shun fastidiado por su acosadora prometida

- ¿Yo?... pues si tanto te preguntas el porqué es sencillo- dijo Fabia con una tierna sonrisa que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa cruel- siempre tengo lo que yo quiero- finalizó. Estaba dispuesta a disparar y comenzar una pelea hasta que una mano sostuvo fuertemente su muñeca, indicando que no se precipitara.

- Disculpe señorita… pero creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente que no estamos en condición de pelear… no por ahora- agregó un joven peliazul

- Tsk… solo suéltame Klaus- exigió Fabia para luego soltarse

Klaus Von Herzen, un Kishin muy fuerte e inteligente. A pesar de todo esto era muy cuidadoso al pelear y siempre analiza antes de atacar. Un joven de aparentes 18 años, cabello azul celeste y ojos verdes jade. Su arma parecía ser algo similar a una espada, solo que un poco más delgada.

- Sabes que gastamos mucha energía cruzando de una dimensión a otra… si peleamos en esta condición lo más probable es que nos maten- le recordó seriamente a la ojiverde

Después de analizar las cosas Fabia se dio cuenta que Klaus tenía razón. Si atacaban lo más probable es que los derrotaran, y conociendo a Shun sabía bien que después de lo que le hizo a él… a la primera oportunidad que este tuviera sin dudarlo la mataría. En cambio si se retiraban, solo conseguían que ellos estuvieran en guardia por cualquier ataque… mientras ellos se reponían. Fabia sabía que de los 3 el más peligroso era el Kishin y era al que tenían que derribar primero.

- Como gustes… si crees que es lo más apto… estaré de acuerdo- dijo Fabia dando media vuelta comenzando a desvanecerse.

- Nos volveremos a ver… mi princesa- mencionó seductoramente Klaus a Alice. Provocando que Joe se pusiera alerta mientras Shun se quemaba de celos.

***bostezando* =.= que sueño tengo… ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 11: Lejanía**


	11. Lejanía

**Waaaa! 3 capis para el final *O* **

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 11: Lejanía

En el amplio jardín de la biblioteca se podía observar a 2 jóvenes y una pelinaranja degustando su almuerzo. Era domingo el día perfecto para los jóvenes que gustaran salir de la escuela a algún centro comercial. Pero no… Alice decidió que sería más tranquilo una comida al aire libre. Aunque por algún motivo había un silencio incomodo.

-… ¿En serio creen que ellos vuelvan?... digo… ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que los vimos- rompió el silencio la pelinaranja

- Es lo más probable – respondió cortante Shun- ¿no has soñado nada en estos últimos días?- preguntó, mientras Alice le daba la razón-que extraño- susurró- ¿Qué te traes ahora Shaoran? –pensó el moreno

- Bueno… quizás no haya nada relevante por ahora- agregó Joe mientras disfrutaba su helado de chocolate

- Quizás…- susurró el moreno, quién desde hace tiempo estaba muy solitario para el gusto de Alice. Joe al notar que esos 2 aún no se llevaban muy bien decidió dejarlos solos por la paz.

- Moooo con tanto calor se me antojo un helado de limón… ahora vuelvo- dijo Joe mientras se retiraba

- ¿El sabe que está muy lejos la tienda más cercana?- preguntó Alice a Shun el cual solo asintió. De nuevo… otro silencio incómodo.

-O-Oye… ¿Por qué Fabia quiere matarme?... digo… ¿Qué le hice yo como para que me odiara?- le preguntó la pelinaranja al moreno. El cual se ruborizó sin que ella lo notara.

- No lo sé… después de todo siempre eh pensado que está loca…- mintió Shun- … te haré una pregunta y me la respondes… ¿vale?- cuestionó a Alice la cual aceptó el trato- bien… ¿me tienes miedo?- preguntó el moreno con cierta mirada de tristeza dejando totalmente desconcertada a la pelinaranja

- Claro que no… ¿acaso debería?- respondió Alice mientras Shun se limitó a sonreír- bien… otra- seguía el juego Alice

- Serán tres seguidas… si no quieres no respondas- confirmó Shun- ¿Me odias? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Te acuerdas de una promesa que hice? – estas preguntas dejaron admiradas a Alice… ¿por que de repente le preguntaba todo esto?

- No te odio… eres mi mejor amigo… y pues me suena algo de una promesa… pero- su mirada se dirigió al suelo- no puedo recordarla- soltó la ojimarrón. Sin querer el pelinegro sonrió para sí mismo… después de tanto pensar que ella lo odiaba por haberla dejado sin recuerdos y pensar que solo era un amigo más para ella lo destrozaba por dentro, pero de una u otra manera se alegraba amargamente de que no recordara cierta promesa.

- Bien es mi turno de hacer preguntas- celebró energéticamente Alice- ¿Por qué tengo estigmas? ¿Qué significan? y…- Shun suspiró aliviado… sabía que podría contestar esas preguntas fácilmente- ¿En qué consistía esa promesa que dices?- esto último hizo que el pelinegro se paralizara… después de todo… si tendría que decirle.

- Los estigmas los posees ya que eres la dichosa humana elegida que puede utilizar armas espirituales… tanto las de los Tenshi como los Kishin- respondió Shun- significan grandes niveles de concentración espiritual y pues… lo de la promesa…-menciono un poco nervioso Shun. De repente Alice sintió que el lugar donde estaba se sentía asfixiante… a pesar de estar en espacio abierto se sentía tan aplastada. De repente Fabia apareció acompañada con Klaus, el cual aventó a Joe como si no pesara nada.

- ¡Joe!- gritaron Shun y Alice para acercársele, y notar que a pesar de estar herido solo estaba inconsciente. Shun rápidamente dedujo que lo más probable que le hayan hecho era ingresar parte de la energía vital al cuerpo del castaño produciendo un desmayo temporal.

No había duda… esta vez sí estaban dispuestos a atacar… y Shun no se detendría. Solo se cuestionaba mentalmente si podría controlar y evitar volver a ser el Shun de antes… cruel y sanguinario. Después de todo si se descontrolaba había posibilidades que también atacara a Joe y Alice. Extendió su brazo liberando su guadaña que había mantenido oculta durante un largo tiempo. Serían 2 contra 1… demasiado injusto desde el punto de vista de Alice.

- Por lo visto… esto será interesante- dijo Shun con una sonrisa cruel que no había mostrado en tanto tiempo

_- Porque me golpeaste…-gritaba un pelinegro sobándose la mejilla. La pelinaranja lo había abofeteado al querer matar una pequeña ardilla._

_- No me gusta verte matar… ella no te hizo nada- le reclamaba Alice_

- No te preocupes… serán 2 contra 2- dijo Joe mientras se levantaba y liberaba su arco. Esta no iba a ser una agradable bienvenida –Shun… espero que esto no haga que te pongas luego en nuestra contra- pensó el castaño preocupado por el autocontrol de su compañero.

**Hasta aquí termina el capitulo… aunque no me arrepiento de algo que pasará en uno de los próximos capitulo *risa malvada* xD ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 12: Hermanos**


	12. Hermanos

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 12: Hermanos

Shun y Joe peleaban con Fabia y Klaus… ambos bandos iban parejos. Alice solo miraba aterrada rogando que sus 2 mejores amigos no salieran heridos. En un movimiento mal calculado por parte de Klaus una de las flechas de Joe lo rozó provocando un corte en el brazo el peliazul. Fabia tenía algunas cortadas pero de todos los combatientes el que estaba intacto era Shun. No tenía un solo rasguño. Klaus se descuidó… Shun aprovechó esta oportunidad y rápidamente apareció tras él. Klaus estaba acorralado y él lo sabía. El filo del arma del moreno estaba colocada sobre su cuello, al menor movimiento se podría despedir de este mundo.

- Al parecer termina aquí- comentó Shun aliviado

- Eso crees… ¿hermanito?- se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Shun paralizó a Klaus y se dio media vuelta. Un ambiente tenso se formó en aquél lugar. Poco a poco se comenzó a visualizar un joven similar a Shun, la única diferencia eran sus ojos verdes y el cabello largo a la cintura.

- Vaya… parece que eso de seguir en el lado contrario sigue de pie- agregó el recién llegado

- Y tú qué quieres aquí… ¿Shaoran Kazami?... ¿Te perdiste del palacio?- respondió arrogantemente Shun- Sabes que ya no hay ninguna guerra porque sigues haciendo esto- le gritó el moreno

- Cuanta formalidad para referirte a mí… me alegra- dijo Shaoran liberando su arma… una guadaña solo que de mayor tamaño que la de Shun. Shun había paralizado a Klaus y se giró dispuesto a atacar a su hermano mayor- ¿estás seguro? en todas las practicas cuando éramos niños siempre te vencía- presumió Shaoran

- Pero esto ya no es una práctica ¿no?- agregó con una sonrisa cruel… como las que solía poner antes conocer a Alice

La pelea inicio nadie interfería. Alice no tenía oportunidad, Fabia le temía a Shaoran mientras que Joe y Klaus estaban muy heridos. A pesar del mayor tamaño del arma de Shaoran era Shun que se encontraba ganando… pero algo había mal en el moreno… de nuevo tenía esa risa que disfrutaba el dolor ajeno. Desde simple vista se veía que el moreno claramente superaba a su hermano mayor. Este desesperado le dio una señal a Fabia, y esta desde su posición le apuntó a la pelinaranja. Shaoran siempre supo que ese era el punto débil de su hermano y decidió apostar todo en aquella estrategia.

- Yo que tú me detengo- dijo Shaoran señalando a la nueva rehén. Shun paró de repente volviendo en sí de ese "frenesí asesino" solo pudo ver de reojo a una Alice aterrada. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Si no se movía lo mataban a él y si decidía moverse era el final de Alice – creo... Que a fin de cuentas sigo siendo mucho más competente que tú- decía mientras observaba a su hermano

- Tsk… ¿competente? teniendo a un rehén… ¿Quién no gana?- cuestionó el moreno

- No pienso responde preguntas tontas… solo te diré algo…- decía de espaldas. Pero de pronto Shaoran volteó a Shun regalándole una mirada de lástima que hizo enfurecer a este- adiós- de repente puso una de las manos en el pecho de su hermano y dijo una frase- **activated sigillum**-

De repente se podía sentir un ambiente escalofriante. Shun comenzaba a debilitarse de la nada y rápidamente cayó al suelo dormido. Su alma estaba sellada, el no despertaría… pero aún así en su rostro había una pacífica risa. Joe sabiendo lo que había ocurrido se enfureció y atacó gravemente a Fabia y Klaus. Shaoran lo miró sorprendido… pero se sorprendió más al ver como el Tenshi les daba el golpe de gracia a sus 2 sirvientes.

- Lo que acabas de activar… era un sello ¿verdad?- dijo Joe con cierto tono de rabia en su voz**. **El Kishin ganador solo reía.- El ya no despertará ¿verdad?- finalizó Joe, lágrimas de rabia y tristeza recorrían las mejillas del castaño.

_- Oigan chicos… quiero pedirles algo- se detuvo en su camino una pequeña niña con cabellos anaranjados._

_- Que…- respondieron el Tenshi y Kishin al unísono._

_- Si por algún motivo nos separamos… prométanme que volveremos a estar juntos… y esta vez para siempre- pidió alegre. Mientras el castaño y el moreno asentían con una gran sonrisa._

De repente Joe comenzó a disparar múltiples flechas. No sabía cómo describir lo que sentía tristeza, rabia, soledad, estas y muchas sensaciones deprimentes destrozaban el corazón del muchacho. De repente recordó a Alice y pensando en su estado volteó a verla. Tal como había pensado… ella estaba mucho peor. Su mirada brillante y atenta se había cambiado por una mirada perdida y sin brillo. Estaba paralizada. Su mejor amigo y la persona que amaba en el mundo… ya no estaba.

-¡Porque!- le gritó Alice al Kishin- era tu hermano- mencionó mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos

- Nunca lo considere tal cosa- respondió gélidamente

Alice se fue acercando lentamente al Kishin… ella no le temía. Lo miró con gran enojo en sus ojos mientras él le obsequiaba una mirada de burla. La paciencia de la muchacha se agotó obsequiándole una bofetada. Shaoran estaba sorprendido… nadie se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. ¿Qué le daba tanto valor a esa débil humana?

De repente se percató que Alice tenía otra visión. Sus ojos tenían un brillo ligeramente morado en sus pupilas. Había recordado algo… algo importante.

_- A pesar de ser humana… si concentras cierta cantidad de energía espiritual y la insertas dentro del cuerpo de algún ser vivo y dices alguna frase puedes activar alguna especie de hechizo- explicaba Shun- un ejemplo sería…__**Anima purification**__… esto purifica el alma de algún ser que se encuentre poseída- decía Shun mientras Alice le ponía suma atención- y en raro caso de que esto no sirva solo queda el remedio de acabar con la vida de aquel ser… entonces debería decir…__**Remotio animam**__- finalizo el moreno_

- Ya veo… que tu no dejarías otra alternativa- dijo Alice con tristeza por lo que tendría que hacer

***Activated sigillum: sello activado (latín)**

*** Anima purification: purificación de alma (latín)**

*** Remotio animam: Eliminación de alma (latín)**

**TTwTT empiezo con mis exámenes el miércoles y no e estudiado nada *depresión* en fin… 2 CAPIS PARA EL FINAL xD ¿Reviews?**

**Capitulo 13: Hola**


	13. Hola

**Siii el próximo capi es el final :D **

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 13: Hola

Un aura un poco tétrica rodeaba a Alice. No había duda la única manera de terminar esto. Era eliminándolo a él.

- Espera… hay algo que Shun no te dijo- la detuvo Joe- si te falta energía el golpe se te regresara y si te excedes te quedarás sin fuerzas vital y morirás- le informó Joe. Pero esto no cambió el plan de Alice.

- No importa… ya no hay nada que pueda perder- nunca había visto a la pelinaranja en tal grado de depresión. El kishin la miraba atento. Ella se dirigió a donde Shun y pidió perdón por tomar su arma… pero si quería acabar con él la necesitaría.

Shaoran dispuesto a acabar con aquella humana comenzó a atacarla… ella aun inexperta con la guadaña se limitaba a defenderse, pero en un espacio logró producir una cortada en la mejilla del Kishin.

Joe salió de su trance y se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga. Preparó su arco para disparar pero decidió esperar el momento preciso para no llamar la atención innecesariamente. Alice se encontraba perdiendo y en su lapso de pánico tropezó cayendo al suelo. Shaoran la tenía acorralada… ya preparaba el golpe de gracia.

-No tan rápido- advirtió Joe mientras disparaba 10 flechas incrustando al Kishin en el tronco seco de un árbol- deprisa Alice- gritó Joe

Alice corrió y coloco ambas manos en el pecho del Kishin destilando cierta cantidad de energía de ellas. Ella sabía que era ahora o nunca y no dudo en poner en práctica lo único que había aprendido.

- **¡Anima remoto!-** gritó la pelinaranja. Su energía provocó un gran impacto en el Kishin el cual no podía hacer más que gritar de dolor. Lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse… ella había ganado. Alice se limitó a tirarse al suelo a llorar… había usado una técnica espiritual, había vencido a un kishin, había matado a alguien… pero eso no le devolvería a Shun.

Ella se acercó a donde se encontraba Shun. Este que dormía tranquilamente con una risa en su rostro. Ella no podía soportarlo más… simplemente se inclinó y comenzó a llorar en su pecho. Se decía tonta mentalmente… por nunca decirle que lo quería. De repente escuchó que Joe había caído desmayado, estaba más que agotado.

- Un momento… un sello es creado por energía espiritual… si se coloca otra onda de esta dentro del mismo cuerpo… ¿no se repelarían y revertiría el efecto?- se cuestionó secando sus lágrimas Alice

No perdía nada… decidió intentarlo. Colocó la cabeza del moreno en su regazo y comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos. Cuidadosamente colocó la palma sobre la frente del moreno y comenzó a ingresarle parte de su energía vital… rogando por que el sello de Shaoran se desvaneciera.

Las lágrimas salían de su rostro 10 minutos haciendo lo mismo y nada. Shun seguía dormido. Destrozada no pudo más que darle un beso en la frente, llorando por no haber podido ayudarlo. Al intento de levantarse siente un débil apretón en la muñeca. Volteó su mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes dorados que la miraban tiernamente.

- ¿Pensabas dejarme aquí?- le preguntó Shun burlonamente mientras lentamente se levantaba. Alice no aguantó más y fuertemente lo abrazó, lloraba pero de alegría. Shun a pesar de sentirse alegre de seguir vivo… se sentía culpable del sufrimiento de su amiga.

- Oye… ¿te acuerdas que me preguntaste cual era la promesa de hace tiempo?- preguntó mirándola y ella asintió- bien realmente fueron 2… una entre los tres y otra entre tú y yo- dijo ligeramente sonrojado… pero esta vez lo notó Alice.- La primera era que jamás nos separaríamos y si pasaba nos volveríamos a ver- suspiró Shun-y la segunda… era que te regalaría una flor morada… cuando creyera haberte visto-mencionó Shun esto explicó por qué se entregaba una flor cada año…pero nunca había una segunda- la segunda… cuando nos viéramos de nuevo… y la tercera y última al querer decirte algo importante- finalizó Shun

Alice lo miró sorprendida y confundida. En parte entendía y en otra no. Fue hasta que notó que la mano de Shun estaba liberando energía. La cual lentamente adquirió forma de una rosa… con un peculiar color violeta.

- Recuerdo… que me dijiste que te encantaban las rosas… y tu color favorito era el morado- mencionaba con una melancólica sonrisa – Y pues… aquí está la tercera- dijo Shun mientras le entregaba la flor a la pelinaranja- y lo importante que te quiero decir… es que… Te amo- confesó Shun claramente ruborizado. Alice creyó que era otra de sus bromas, pero se fijó que no era así… sus ojos mostraban tanta ternura y sinceridad.

- Yo…- sonrió Alice- también te amo- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras observaba la flor que él le había entregado. Sin darse cuenta hasta ciertos segundos después… ella estaba besando a Shun y este le respondía.

**Vaya nunca creí que este día llegaría *llorando* algún review?**

**Capitulo 14: Alegría**


	14. Alegría

**Quién diría… por fin el último capítulo *O* en fin no hay nada más que decir así que… a leer xD**

**= Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Capitulo 14: Alegría

Habían pasado 3 meses desde el último conflicto. Shun y Alice eran pareja, Joe finalmente se había recuperado. Y todos los problemas en cuanto a los Kishin y Tenshi se terminaron después de la muerte de Shaoran. Mientras tanto Shun estuvo rogándole a su padre que le dejara irse con Joe y Alice… el cuál a fin de cuentas aceptó.

- Después de todo… eres rara- molestaba Shun a Alice

-… Si… es cierto- le siguió Alice la corriente a Shun, dejando al moreno desconcertado- después de todo… me despedí de mi vida con la familia Misaki, deje el internado, y ando viajando por los lugares que siempre quise visitar… y todo… porque me enamoré de un Kishin… y eso que pronto habrá un cuarto integrante en la familia- le regresó el ataque a Shun. Este se quedo petrificado y totalmente sonrojado… que Alice le hablara abiertamente de su relación lo hacía feliz… pero siempre si querer se sonrojaba. Hasta que después de un rato reaccionó…un ¿Cuarto?

- ¿C-Como que cuarto?- exigió respuesta Shun

- Espero y te gusten los niños- alegó con cierta alegría Alice dejando sorprendidos a sus dos acompañantes

- ¿Voy a ser padre?- preguntó Shun. Estaba pálido… pero feliz

- ¡Sí! ¡Seré tío!- festejaba alegremente Joe aunque al mirar a Shun no aguantó más y solo se carcajeaba de la expresión de su casi hermano, mientras que Alice sonreía inocentemente.

Se dirigían a Okinawa… ¿Por qué? Porque el castaño quería visitar esas hermosas playas. Alice reía… al fin los tres juntos de nuevo… Joe, Shun, Alice y un futuro miembro más… y esta vez para siempre.

- Oye… no has pensado… que a pesar de que ninguno de los tres es inmortal- mencionó Joe. Lo cual tenía razón, a pesar de ser seres espirituales tanto Kishin como Tenshi vivían lo mismo que un humano normal- es raro que seas la única humana del grupo- sonrió Joe

- ¿Vez?... por eso digo… es rara- comentó Shun y rió para sí mismo

Alice se paró en seco, un aura maligno la rodeaba… lo chicos solo pensaban que les haría. Pero su sorpresa fui que giró con una tierna e inocente sonrisa. Se acercó a ellos y les dijo

- Ya sé que soy rara… nadie tiene una vida como la mía después de todo- sonriendo aún más- una vida… _**entre ángeles y demonio**_… no es precisamente normal__- dicho esto los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

Era cierto… ella había llorado y había reído. Todo esto con su casi hermano mayor… Joe el Tenshi y la persona que más amaba en el mundo… Shun Kazami… el Kishin.

**Bien… pensé en dejar un mini epílogo. Pero al final me decidí por dejarlo hasta aquí. xD Bueno pues muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews xD por ahorita me encuentro escribiendo 1 fic que aparentemente va para largo xD y tengo otras 2 historias por publicar ^^**

**Gracias y hasta luego xD **


End file.
